


Safe Haven

by mimihaebinakgae



Category: Gugudan (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 22:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10954005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimihaebinakgae/pseuds/mimihaebinakgae
Summary: It was a bit chilly that night. In fact, Sejeong had to wear a thick coat outside just to stop herself from shivering. But, with Nayoung’s words in her heart and with Nayoung’s fond smile directed at her like that, Sejeong has never felt warmer.





	Safe Haven

### In Your Arms

_Smile for the camera._

_Smile for your fans._

_Smile._

_Never forget to smile. Even when you’re tired or upset, just smile._

 

A slight frown mars Sejeong’s features as she alights from the company van, stretching out her numb limbs and groaning in satisfaction once she hears the sound of her joints popping. It’s been a pretty long day, and she’s had to attend schedule after schedule, interacting with her fans – people who she’s thankful for, for giving her and her group their love and support, and attending shows where she had to deal with seniors who are way older than her but are obviously smitten with her. It’s hard, because even though she feels awkward and sometimes upset, she has to keep on smiling and making sure that it doesn’t show. Now, all Sejeong wants to do is crawl into her bed and under her blankets and get as much sleep as she could before their managers wake her up again for another day filled with various schedules. And maybe she can take a warm shower along the way to wash off the grime and sweat she has accumulated throughout the day.

 

She trudges to their dorm with heavy steps, having to drag her tired legs along the floor because even lifting them up seems like a burdensome task at the moment. She fishes out her keys and tries to unlock the door as quietly as she could so as to not wake the other occupants of the dorm. She sighs in relief once she opens it with the slightest sound, leaning against it for a while once she pushes it close and puts the locks back into place. The living room is dark, save for one lamp that was left open most likely for her, and yet another sigh manages to push past Sejeong’s now-chapped lips.

 

It’s times like this one when Sejeong finds herself wishing that she didn’t get as popular as she did when she went to that show with Nayoung and Mina. A time when she finds herself going home to a dark and quiet room as everyone else has already gone to sleep. Sometimes, she feels envious of the others because they get to spend time and talk and just hang out with each other while she, on the other hand, has to go to her schedules. She misses watching Bora and Mimi banter all the time, yet it was still obvious how much the two are fond with each other. She misses Haebin’s warm smiles and equally warm side-hugs. She misses cuddling and coddling Mina and Hyeyeon who were both too cute for their own good. She also misses spending time and playing with Sojin and Xiening. She especially misses Nayoung, whose gaze alone can cast her whole being in comfort. Simply put, she misses spending time with her members and she wishes she weren’t as busy as she is now.

 

Feeling her stomach lowly grumble in protest – which reminds her that she hasn’t really eaten anything since that morning, except for that sandwich their manager forced her to eat at lunch – so she slowly makes her way to the kitchen. She feels along the walls for the lights, and lets out a quiet loop once she finally locates it. Switching the lights on, Sejeong freezes on her spot when she sees a plate and utensils set on the table. There was a note on the plate so she walks over to it to see what’s written. A smile finally breaks out on her lips when she recognizes the loopy handwriting and sees the excessive use of emoji. It looks like Nayoung has let the kids stay up a little bit later than usual again to accompany her.

 

**_Haebin and Mina cooked dinner, so the food tastes great. Mimi wanted to “help”, but we all know anything that woman does turns out into a disaster. Thank God Bora was able to distract her. Anyway, we saved some for you. They’re in the fridge, just heat it up and enjoy your meal. Make sure you finish everything, okay? Eat well Sejeong._ **

****

**_P.S. I wanted to wait up for you but there are two very insistent puppers with me who claim that they aren’t going to sleep and are going to wait for you with me, so I have to hit the sack earlier._ **

****

**_P.P.S. Nayoung’s being a grandma and not letting us stay up past our “bedtime” even though we’re clearly not kids anymore._ **

****

******_P.P.P.S. I hope you like the food. We cooked your favorites. Happy eating ^_^_  
** <3 <3 <3  
:)))) 

 

A slight chuckle escapes Sejeong’s lips as she carefully folds the note and pockets it. She walks over to the fridge, pulls out the food Nayoung and Mina were talking about, and proceeds to heat it in the microwave. Nayoung was right, the food tasted fantastic, as to be expected of Haebin and Mina’s cooking. But, as Sejeong sat there at the dining table all alone, felt a slight twinge in her heart as she ate all by herself.

  


* * *

  


_It’s already a couple of minutes past one in the morning when Sejeong found herself stumbling inside Gugudan’s dorm. Her day was packed with schedules and schedules and nothing but schedules and she’s beyond tired. She just wants to plop down on her bed and sleep her exhaustion away, her hunger be damned. She was on her way to the room she shared with Mimi, Hana, Nayoung and Mina when she noticed that the light inside their kitchen was still turned on. With furrowed brows, she drags her exhausted ass towards the kitchen._

_Sejeong’s heart twists a little too painfully at the sight that greeted her once she stepped foot on the kitchen threshold. Nayoung was sitting at the dining table, back hunched and head resting on her arms folded on top of the table. Sejeong walks up to her slowly, pulling out the chair beside Nayoung’s as quietly as she could before she gently shakes Nayoung’s shoulder to wake her up._

_Nayoung mumbles something incorrigible at first, then she’s groaning and lifting her head as her eyes slowly fluttered open. She settles her gaze on Sejeong’s face, sight and mind probably still a bit hazy because she doesn’t recognize Sejeong at first. But then, a couple of moments later, she’s finally grinning widely at Sejeong as she sits up properly on her seat._

_“Hi,” Nayoung greets, wide and lazy smile still intact, voice roughened by sleep. It sends a chill down Sejeong’s spine._

_“Hi. Why are you sleeping here? Your back’s gonna hurt,”_

_“I was waiting for you.”_

_Any response Sejeong has died at the tip of her tongue as she tried so hard to not let the dark flush in her cheeks show. But, seeing Nayoung’s impish grin tells her that the jerk has noticed. Sejeong clears her throat in hopes of distracting herself and Nayoung from her blushing cheeks._

_“You didn’t have to wait for me, y’know.”_

_“I know I didn’t have to. But I wanted to. I told you over the phone earlier that I would wait for you, didn’t I?”_

_“And I told you that I wouldn’t have minded if you decided to head to bed earlier. You’re losing precious time waiting for me when you could use it to catch up on some sleep. Sleep is important Nayoung.”_

_“Sleep is important, but so are you. You’re the most deserving of sleep out of all of us because you’re always out late for your schedules Sejeong. If you’re out there working hard and losing sleep just to get promo for our group and to get our name out there, sacrificing some of my hours for resting isn’t really that big of a deal. If you’re losing sleep, then I’m losing sleep with you.”_

_It was a bit chilly that night. In fact, Sejeong had to wear a thick coat outside just to stop herself from shivering. But, with Nayoung’s words in her heart and with Nayoung’s fond smile directed at her like that, Sejeong has never felt warmer._

  


* * *

  


Freshly showered and somehow a bit rejuvenated, Sejeong smiles as she makes her way to the room she shared with Mimi, Hana, Nayoung and Mina. A chuckle almost slips past her lips when she notices that Hana, once again, wasn’t sleeping on her bed and instead has crawled into Mimi’s bed to cuddle with the latter. They looked so cute, with Mimi lying on her side and Hana spooning her, their bodies flush against each other. Mina was peacefully asleep on her bed, cheeks puffed and eyebrows furrowed as she mumbled under her breath. Sejeong would’ve squished her fluffy cheeks had she not been aware of how easily Mina wakes up to cheek pinches.

 

Her gaze then lands on the last occupant of the room besides herself. Nayoung was fast asleep on her bed, blanket half covering her body as she lied on her side too. Sejeong walks towards her and takes a tentative seat beside the slumbering girl. Not being able to restrain herself, Sejeong reaches a hand out and combs her fingers through Nayoung’s hair, and Nayoung just starts to stir awake.

 

With bleary eyes, she looks up at Sejeong and a wide smile breaks out on her lips. Without a word, Nayoung opens her arms a bit. Sejeong smiles, wide and fond, as she carefully lies down into Nayoung’s warm embrace. She lies half on top of the older woman, wrapping her arms around Nayoung’s wait as Nayoung’s enclosed her into a tight hug. Sejeong rests her ear above Nayoung’s chest where her heart beats steadily. A satisfied sigh escapes Sejeong’s lips when she feels a kiss being planted on top of her head.

 

“Good night Sejeong.”

 

“Good night Nayoung.”

 

Sejeong is tired. Her line of work can get really difficult and frustrating and overwhelming at times. Life isn’t always rainbows and unicorns and happiness. There are times when she gets lost in her own thoughts and they would almost always consume her. And there are times when she has to smile and pretend that she’s okay even though all she wants is to scream, shout and cry her heart out.

 

But lying in Nayoung’s arms like this, drowning in Nayoung’s addictive scent, being enveloped in Nayoung’s warmth, and just simply being with Nayoung makes Sejeong forget all about her troubles and worries.

 

Nayoung has been, and always will be, Sejeong’s safe haven in this world filled with uncertainty and heartbreaks.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been posted on AFF before. I remembered I made an account here 2 weeks ago, so I put this story up. I also decided to post all my future fics both on here and on AFF.


End file.
